


Flowerfell: A Wilted Flower

by Undergroundwolf39ser



Category: Flowerfell AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Out of Character, Revised Version, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Slow To Update, Swearing, Tags May Change, Worried Papyrus, to lazy to name the rest, well in this case there's more than one now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undergroundwolf39ser/pseuds/Undergroundwolf39ser
Summary: Sans the one who never wears his heart on his sleeve, goes to a grave one day with the ex-queen of the Underground, Toriel, and a flower named Flowey. Oh, what could possibly happen on this day?.......Knowing full well that a glitchy fugitive named, Error, was destroying some of Au's for ‘specific’ reasons; a plan to stop him with or without force hatches.~~~~~~~~~Note to Readers: I don’t own any characters or any of the Au’s mention in this story they all rightfully belong to their original owners. This is my interpretation/fan-made story so don’t take anything to heart seriously. Other than that enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:** Prologue_

* * *

_''We can turn that regret or hurt into a catalyst for personal growth, into motivational for examining the reasons we made the choice in the first place and for asking ourselves how we might change to avoid making the same mistakes again.-Dr. Alex Lickerman.’’_

* * *

_**Now Arriving at Snowdin Forest** _

Promptly leaving the Ruins, I take a deep unneeded breathe and look ahead of the dark road that was surrounded by an even darker forest. It was cold awhile snowlike objects fell from the sky or the Underground itself in a very calm manner. Forcing to reminiscence though the memories was proven difficult like finding specific objects in someone's messy room. _It looks nice I guess._ On a natural impulse, I find myself carefully examining the green bush by the Ruin's door to see the cam recorder and absently watch as it’s still recording.  _Alphys._ ''....'' I choose to leave the camera be as I turn to face my next inevitable fate.  ** _If we’re really friends…..you wouldn’t come back._**  But here I am. So much as a so-called friend. That kinda hurts to say that but it's the truth.  ** _I’ll do the right thing, I_   _promise._**

 

_[You stay despite being afraid. You feel Determine.]_

 

_Huh. So that's how it's going to be._

 

I take one more step then stopped abruptly. ''No, I have to go no matter what.'' Officially walking down this path without a doubt of fear crossing my mind, I don’t register the stick breaking nor do I pay attention to the crunching footsteps that follow afterward. _Whatever happens at this moment I’ll just have to accept it._

 

_[Despite you fearing the outcome of what happens next, feels you with Determination.]_

 

''Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?'' The all too familiar line brings back so many memories. Yet, I know that there is a sound of silent bitterness or resentment in his voice. ''Turn around and shake my hand.'' I turn around to which I get numbly surprised that he manages to clutch my neck at an inhuman speed. _Oh._  ''Hehe…'' His grip isn’t really affecting me surprisingly so I looked up to see what expression he would have this time but...

 

Straightaway I realized that this person in front of me wasn't the Sans I am supposed to meet. It couldn’t be him although it just looked like him just a few differences here and there. ''Surprise.'' He says in a rather sarcastically tone. ''Where’s Sans?!''I demanded without a second thought. He chuckles before saying,'' Ouch. That just hurts to hear that my ~~**_friend_**~~ doesn’t remember me. Well, I guess my appearance change must have shocked ya.’’ After he says that, I get shocked by something but I don’t sense my health going down. ’’But it’s nice to be reminded daily that you care or pretend to be at least.’’ Before I knew it, he was dragging me by my neck to who-knows-where.

 

**_\-- ~~24 hours later~~ \--_ **

 

 _Oof._ I rubbed my neck and hope that it wasn't broken yet.  _Where am I?_ I soon as I take in my new surroundings, I see that it wasn’t Snowdin Forest but instead the Judgement Hall. Or was it a hall sightly identical? No, it's definitely the same one. In front of me stood Sans but he seemed distracted by something in his hands. He was a bit far to make out the object but it was a little obvious that it once belonged to someone. ''--judge huh? Welp, don’t expect me to be good at this job 'cause I’ve never done anything like this.’’

 

''Don’t worry it’s easy so don’t worry about it.''

 

''SEE BROTHER. THIS JOB WON’T BE A PROBLEM BUT IF IT IS THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU.''

 

''Huh?''Is the only response that escaped my mouth. ''Okay, okay I’ll do it.''

 

''REALLY? WOWIE! LET’S GO HOME AND CELEBRATE.''

 

''Are you sure you want this job, Sans?''

 

''If it makes my brother happy then I'll do it.''

 

''Understood. I'll see you tomorrow. Farewell.''

 

''Yeah tomorrow. Welp, I have to go. Paps wait for me.’’ I don’t understand. I don’t get it. I never get it. Why am I getting this memory? It doesn't even belong to me. As expected, Sans starts a battle that I know won't end well for me. He starts off first which was the worst way to almost lose health. My turn came out so I took the short amount of breath that may or may not be the last and hesitantly click [*CHECK*].

 

SaNs 9999 ATK  9999 DEF

 

*It seems like you are going to really die.

 

I hiss at the check bar for not being at least positive in this situation. Sans who seems to be patiently waiting for me to end my move makes it obvious that the check bar was not kidding. Well, it's now confirmed that he is indeed Sans that had a new makeover. _Hmm, maybe Mettaton did this...nah…_

 

The battle goes on for what felt like ages until I came to 5 percent of health which Sans grins or tries to anyway. He blasts two more Gaster blasters which I nearly efficiently dodge to get behind a pillar. ''You’re playing hide and seek now? And here I thought you were bored. I think we both can agree that we know how it's going to end so come out so I can finish you.'' Gasping for air heavily, I equip the toy knife and say a short prayer. I might've not been a religious person but whatever god there is they need to make this nightmare end.

''Hey...uh...Sans...I know...it might be a bad time but I want you to know I'm sorry. I’m really sorry. When I died last time, I couldn't stop I could only reset no ma--nevermind it’s pointless telling you now isn't it?'' I give a tired breathless laugh and prepare to step out.

 

_**Frisk is giving up to spare you. Accept?** _

 

With the knife loosely held in my left hand, Sans is already there and has a death grip on my neck once more. ''You must be a good actor. If you think I'll trust an anomaly like you again? I'd suggest you think twice.''

 

''N-no please don’t do thi-''

 

''Shut up.''

 

He watches as I gasp for air desperately. _This was the end, wasn't it? Maybe I do deserve this but…''_ Please don’t kill me.'' He laughs maniacally, muttering a few words here and there that I couldn't really make out but something told me that I shouldn’t. Then he looks to me and tightens his grip on my neck more. ''Ahh…''

 

''You really can’t shut up can ya?''

 

''...please..'' Blue strings fly past the left side of my peripheral vision causing me to look at him fearfully. ’’So now you're scared but I guess you still want me to give you [*MERCY*]?’’ I stay silent since there wasn't any answer. ''Any last words?’’ He says gruffly. This might be my last time to say something so I look at him letting my words flow out my mouth smoothly if not fearfully. ’’What are you going to do after you kill me?''

 

''I don’t think that's your concern now, is it?''

 

''Well I know it is my fault. So I’m sorry I know you don’t care about apologies now but I’m sorry for everything. You don't have to forgive me but whatever you do next...I’ll respect that. Goodbye, Sans.’’ A broken smile makes it on my face while I close my eyes which start to tear up quickly.

 

Violently, he pulled out the victim's soul with the strings causing the soul to instantly shattered into several pieces. Clear as crystal, this manic was out for bloodlust or revenge depending on how you looked at it. Soon the victim disappeared once their heart was crushed into pieces. _This was just too easy,_ he thinks,  _All I need to do now is destroy the rest._ Everything around him turns into a black abyss. He grins once more.

 

 

 ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya mates! It's me with the new version of this story. Well, I had been meaning to fix this story as soon as possible but I've finally done that;except that I have to reedit the other chapters.-.- If the other chapters aren't here by sometime this month then you have the full pledge right to bug me until I actually update it.Well, I think that's it for now so see ya.
> 
> Wolf39 left the chat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_ _Visting_

* * *

''Don’t cry for me, I’m not gone. My soul is at rest, my heart lives on to my memory. Light a candle for me to see and hold onto my memory, but save your tears for I’m still here, by your side through the years.-Christy Ann Martine'' 

* * *

**_[Sans pov.]_ **

constantly coming here to the grave was nostalgia to say the very least. whether it be after or from work i'll visit to put new flowers, tell a pun, or simply stay put. ''it's been awhile, sweetheart…'' sometimes my brother, paps--i mean boss, toriel, or even flowey would come along with me but today was the day that i would simply come alone. i called out to her one day but she only responds in what i imagine her to. sometimes i'd want her to say that she hates me or something but it was to late for that now, wasn't it?  _Why must this be so hard? i know i should let her go but she's the world to me._ i slowly reached my hand out to the sweater that was keeping the grave from getting wet and stroked it softly as if i never felt the fabric before.   _I feel so weak without her. She’s my missing piece to my life._ i sigh heavily as i stood there for a second.

 

laying down the echo flowers, i looked at where she was and waved a weak goodbye even though i knew i wouldn’t get an answer like always. ''see you around, sweetheart.'' once i left i finally decided to take a walk today. besides, i need the exercise since i never do any and boss always bothers me about it.

 

~~_**Now Arriving The Ruins**_~~ ****...i knew that toriel was only trying to protect her but killing her? *sigh* but i can’t blame her.

 

~~_**Now Arriving at Snowdin**_~~ **** **** ****...this was when i met her...i killed her right her and there to...but she forgave me in the end which made her a bit naive and brave to be honest...but i’m a monster so why would anyone show me kindness...boss killed her several times too but she forgave him to...

 

~~_**Now Arriving at Waterfall**_~~ **** **** ****...hehe i remember that we got to hang out here and learned more about each other...but i guess fish sticks was just jealous that we make a good couple...

 

~~_**Now Arriving at Hotland**  _~~ ~~~~ ~~~~...i really can’t say much about this one except it was a total bitch for sweetheart...i mean she was practically melting...but at least it got _reel_  of undyne i mean she probably knew that it was fri-day...

 

~~_**Now Arriving at the Lab**_~~ **** ****...help? wow never will i trust Alphys...i mean she has danger written all over her...plus the robot to, now that was fucked up...

 

**~~_Now Arriving at_ _The Core_~~**...i don’t recall passing this but i guess i wasn’t paying attention.

 

**~~_Now Arriving at_ _New Home_~~** ~~ _._~~..huh, i guess this walk was really a trip down memory lane.

 

**~~_Now Arriving at_ _Judgement Hall_~~**...i stopped walking and stood there for a good minute before continuing the walk again...

 

**~~_Now Arriving at the_ _Barrier_~~**...yeah no comment on that...besides what would be said by this? it was regret that was all it was.

 

the barrier was broken once the human souls were released but there wasn’t a war which was one of the effects of sweetheart. or was it the power of kindness? i would sadly smile at the thought but brush it off since i might get sadder than before. i don’t want to admit it that i’m depressed but others around me don’t say it out loud but their looks say more than that. i hadn't sept for a bit which made bags under my eyes, my red collar shirt was still here, scarf, and my shorts but what was missing on me? my iconic sweater but it was okay. i’ll get a new one soon.-- **Now Leaving the Underground** \--

 

\---------

_Sans._

_Lv.1_

_Hp. 0.5/1_

_Has Mental Issues._

\---------------

 

i breathe out a sigh and lay on the almost identical couch since there was no other choice to wait it out.  _soon i’ll be with sweetheart_ , he thought happily,  _then we won’t be apart anymore._ i felt my eyes grow tired and off to dreamland, i go.

 

**~~???~~ ** ~~~~

 

''Sans. Please wake up. Please, this isn’t a joke so wake up.'' Tugging on the skeleton’s scarf was ineffective. She smiled softly when she noticed that he still carried around mustard in his pockets but she didn’t stop waking him up.

 

\---------

_Sans_

_Lv. 1_

_Hp._ _0.3/1_

_Seems Fine With Death._

_\---------------_

 

She shudders at the thought no way was she going to let him die not here not ever. She gave up on trying to wake him up so she searched his pockets to only see empty condiments. ''...?''  _There must be something else._ She went to the kitchen and searched quickly for something to heal him but there was nothing except mustard and...which reminds her that she needs to  _ketchup_ more with him. She hurries back and looked panicked as she read his H.p one more time.

 

_\---------_

_Sans_

_Lv. 1_

_Hp. 0.1/1_

_Has Given Up._

_\---------------_

 

''You’ll be fine Sans just...I-I...'' What could she say? There was nothing left to say so she prepared herself to watch him turn into dust; closing her eyes so she wouldn’t remember this sad moment. She waited and waited but there was nothing, no heartbreak, no dust just nothing. ''Partner, you can open your eyes now.'' She did; seeing the other ghost spirit named, Chara, look at the skeleton in curiosity and maybe fascination. ''Well however he got like that is way better than eating flowers,'' Chara said sadly.

 

_\----------_

_Sans_

_Lv. 1_

_Hp. 1/1_

_Seems To Be Sleeping._

_\---------------_

 

She breathes out a sigh of relief but Chara seems to be sad. ''What's wrong?'' Chara looked at Frisk before looking back at the sleeping skeleton. ''He seems like he was going to kill himself just to make it to you. Do you think that we should let him finally do it? No matter what...he always does. It's like he wants to but when we stop him he decides against it. So why?'' Frisk wanted to answer that but Chara silenced her before continuing,''You’re too kind for your own good sometimes but I don’t want an answer right now so think about it. Anyway does comedian know that he and the others are in danger yet?'' Frisk shook her head and went to lay on the couch and lightly kiss the cheek on his face. ''Sweet dreams my prince.'' Chara literally stood in horror as she just witnessed what had just happened. ''Should we go check on Flowey?''

 

 

It took a moment to get what just happen out of her head. ''No, we can come back tomorrow. But seeing what happened today means that tomorrow is really going to be another day. We spent to much time here besides we're not strong enough to stay like this. Let's go.'' Frisk looked at Sans one more time and gave another smile before rushing to Chara where they both disappeared into nothing.

 

???


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _Visting Part 2_

* * *

''Friendship isn't about who you've known the longest. It's about who walked into your life, said,'' I'm here for you'' and they prove it.-Unknown.''

* * *

 

_**[Flowey pov.]** _

 

''--smiley trash bag! Wake up!'' It's been a cool 3 minutes that I had to stop myself to smack him but it was impossible. I looked for Toriel for help---and she's gone. ''Why do I have to do everything around here''’  _On three, smack him, and run for it. But that’s going to be hard since he can teleport so...I’ll go to Toriel and then I’ll be safe. ''_ One...'' I raised my roots out of the pot and aimed it right at him. ''Two…''

 

''Three!''

 

**Smack.**

 

_\---------_

_Sans_

_Lv.1_

_Hp. 0.5/1_

_Seems Pissed Off._

_\---------------_

 

 _I think I did it too hard. ''_ **w h o t h e fu c k s m a c k e d m e ?''**   _Yup. I did._ As soon as he said that, I tried to run but he grabbed me with his blue magic.  _Alright, that’s what I forgot. I knew that I forgot something but how was I supposed to remember he uses that attack he-- ''_ **n** **ow weed tell me, why did you fucking smack me?''**

 

 

’’Hey trash bag, I know you want to trash me around but today is not for today since we have to get there before anyone else does.'' This seems to calm him down but he still looked like he been heartbroken twice in the row by a bunch of girls. ''s-sorry weed.'' He let go of me and I went back to my pot and waited for what he would do next but he just sat there like an actual skeleton who wasn’t a one who had magic. ''What are you doing? We have to go now!’’ I pulled on his arms but he didn’t even move an inch.

 

_**[Sans pov.]** _

 

 _there's no point for me to exist… ''_ just leave me i’ll come later...so go on ahead.'' he looked at me with concern but said that i needed to heal myself following by something else that i didn't catch. ''Sans, I do hope you are up for we have to...Are you alright?'' i  _sanstly_ got up and put my fake smile on which i don’t see the point in trying and said in a very tired voice,’’y’ know i think i should sleep more and i’ll catch up later.''

 

i looked at her to see what she will say next but she just looked out the window. ''I see. I know it is painful day, but we’ll wait here and wake you up at 7’ o'clock so please get ready when the time comes.'' i could see that Flowey was about to say something but he looked hesitant. ’’well make yourselves at home and i’ll see you in a bit.’’ with that said, i left the two.

 

~~**???** ~~

 

''Chara, what was that for?'' Chara had pushed them both outside a while covering Frisk’s mouth. ''We have to be more careful.'' Frisk stood (float?) dumbfounded until she urges Chara to continue. ''Never mind. I guess we do get to visit Asr-Flowey today,’’ Chara says trying to change the subject. "Are you sure?" Chara nodded before they both fazed through the door and searched for Flowey who was set on a table awhile Toriel seem to be lost in thought about something in the living room. ’’Hey Flowey.’’

 

’’If it isn’t my favorite flower.’’ Frisk lightly pet the petals causing Flowey to smile warmly. ’’Frisk, why do you do that every time we come here?’’ Frisk shrugs and motions Chara to try, in which she declines fast. ’’So Flowey...Do you remember when--’’

 

’’Yeah still do. But why are you guys here?’’ Frisk and Chara looked at him but Chara whispered,’’ Go check on that boyfriend of yours.’’ Chara smirked as Frisk blushed profusely. ’’I-I’ll be back. See you later Flowey.’’ After she was left, Chara smiled and said,’’ She’s hopeless but I guess that’s why she’s special.’’

 

’’Yeah but she’s not that hopeless,’’ says Flowey.

 

???

 

’’Sans, you there?’’ I know I can just walk through the door but I still feel like I should be polite. I open the door nonetheless to see Sans sleeping but I checked his health in case.

 

————-

_Sans_

_Lv.1_

_Hp. 0.5/1_

_Seems To Be Sleeping._

_———————-_

 

 _I’ll just wait until he wakes up._ I don’t really enjoy the quiet since it brings bad memories so Iwith uncertainly said,'' Hey Sans, I know you don’t tell jokes anymore but I bet this one will make you laugh-'' I pause and knew that he won’t hear the joke but I continue anyway. ’’-I met this clown, right? And he held the door open for me. I thought it was a nice jester. I know it’s so terrible but I try.’’ I could hear him snoring but it was heavenly faint. That's right we're two worlds apart. ’’sweetheart...here...come…back...’’ Wanting to cry out, was a struggle since he had said ’back’ she thought she heard her heartbreak again. ''I know. I want to but I can’t. Stay strong for me.'' She kissed his forehead like the day before and looked around his room before leaving a note. ''Sweet dreams my love.''

 

After I left, I decided to check on how Toriel was holding up; having seen her happy a minute ago must have been hard since the sight in front of me was a polar opposite. I guess she didn’t want to break down in front of Sans. ''Hey Mom, please don't cry. I’m right here...Stay strong for me.'' I knew they couldn’t hear me but I felt that they could.

 

*****

I went to go check on Sans who was ready but he was staring at the wall. He was wearing the clothes that he originally wore when I met him but I knew that he brought a different jacket since I remember that he couldn’t take it. I assumed that he was crying from thinking but he seems to like that every time it was time to visit my grave with everyone else. He wouldn’t turn the opportunity down which always makes me worry that he won’t move on. ’’Are you up Sans?’’

 

No response.

 

''Sans answer her. Please, for me.'' He looked up but I wasn’t sure if he was looking at me or the note I left before. Before I knew it he grabbed the note which was right on a desk behind me. I fazed through his hand which almost made him drop the paper on the floor. As he quietly read the note, I could feel Toriel knock again and turning the doorknob. Fortunately, the door was unlocked so Toriel opened the door to see Sans who stuff the note in his pockets. ’’heya Toriel, i’m still trying to get fully awake so sorry about that.'' It seems to convince Toriel enough so she allowed him to adjust waking up but made him promised that they would leave as soon as they can. I sighed but it wasn’t until I almost had a heart attack when Chara hugged me from behind. ''Partner, you’re a spirit now. So quit worrying or your boy toy might worry.''

 

''Chara that's not nice.''

 

''Hmm..? Is that so well your reaction was priceless.''

 

''Chara, are you scared of what will happen?'' Chara didn’t answer but hugged Frisk tighter as if it was a way to answer her. ''Let's go.'' I shake my head, I had the right to know things don't I? ''Chara why do you avoid these types of conversations?'' I might have pushed my luck as Chara lets go of me, facing her head down, she was no longer in a happy mood. ''Frisk...you don't get it-''

 

''That's why. I deserve to know things that involve me even if i don--''

 

''No you don't. You're too positive for anything.''

 

''Chara I'm--''

 

''Sorry won't change anything will it?'' The other spirit stopped when she seemed to remember something. ''..maybe I shouldn't have helped....''

 

''Chara?''

 

''See you around....partner...'' She disappears leaving me all alone. ''Chara wait!'' I call after her but she was already gone.

 

~~**_Loading Memory..._ ** ~~

 

_’’What will happen if we can’t reset?’’_

 

_’’Frisk as much as you are smart this isn’t the exact time to act dumb.’’_

 

 _’’Will anyone else be able to_ **_[*RESET*]_**?’’ _The memory was the first actual conversation they had together though it was the first that Chara avoided. ’’Maybe or maybe not. It depends.''_

 

_’’Chara did you ever reset?’’I recall saying curiously._ _’’Frisk you really are strange. It's doesn't matter. Let’s go see Doc he’s probably lonely now.’’_

 

_’’But did you?’’_

 

???


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3:** Visiting Part 3_

* * *

''It has been said that time heals all wounds. I don't agree. The wounds remain. Time--the mind, protecting its sanity--covers them with some scar tissue and the pain lessens, but it is never gone.-Rose Kennedy.''

* * *

_**[Toriel pov.]** _

 

''Sans, are you ready?''

 

''well i guess so.'' It makes me wonder why he responds like that every time we go then again it’s the same song and dance on repeat. I know that he loved her like me and--but those were the old days besides it’s the present that should be focused on. I sighed and felt that I should at least do something for the poor soul. So I hugged him awhile Flowey joined in the hug. It was an emotional hug but we all have to let it out sometimes.

 

Since I am a teacher I know that it is not good for someone to bottle their feelings up since it will affect both health and relationships. But we all do it sometimes so there has to be one person who has to unbottle them for us. I myself was lost since the hug had somehow gained more than the three of us but I ignored it and felt a bit of relief after the hug. ''I’ll drive for today so let’s hurry now.'' The two nodded and we went to my car that was a light blue van. As soon as we were in, I started the engine and had the radio on to drown out the intense silence. ''It looks like it will rain does it not?''

 

''yeah…''

 

''At least, we have an umbrella in case it does.''

 

~~**???** ~~

  


Gently reaching out to Sans’ cheek, ended up with him shivering instead. I sigh and look out the window to see that we were getting close. ''Frisk, you alright?'' I nod without looking at Chara since she’ll just feel guilty for my death. ''....You know it was always fun when you guys were in the Underground. It was like death didn’t matter to you so what did you do? You enjoyed every last second of being alive to which I’m very jealous of you partner. You know if I wasn’t so stupid no one would have gotten hurt but then again I wouldn’t have met a kind-hearted soul like you.''

  


Chara claps her hand like she did that day when I died except it was noticed that she blamed herself in her speech. Flowey shook his head and mouthed out 'Don’t blame yourself' since he didn’t want Toriel nor Sans to think that he was crazy. Chara shook her head and wanted them to understand but they were just too kind to even hold grudges against people. ’’I really don’t mind taking the blame besides why can’t you--’’

  


’’We’re here.’’ Everyone stopped to look at the mountain before slowly exiting the car. Thankfully, they left the conversation there and walked to the grave silently.

 

~~_**\- A Few Minutes Later-** _ ~~

 

’’Oh...Sans, do you think we can put these flowers on the grave too?’’ The flowers Toriel had were roses and they were tied into one big white bow. ’’sure why not.’’ Frisk looked numbed for a bit making Chara feel very uncomfortable. ’’Can’t you at least show more emotions. Jeez. You’re making me feel like crap.’’Frisk nods awhile Chara has a worried expression. No one says anything until they made it to their main destination but it seems like there were already people there. ''Oh...good afternoon.’’ says someone who looks like Sans but looked like he was an artist. *heh...heya,'' says another Sans who seems pretty much the secret type.

 

*Oh great another one,’’ says an annoyed looking flower who looks like Flowey but a bit meaner. *H-hello,’’ says a girl who looks just like Frisk but she was different; very different. The three of them froze except for Chara and Frisk who already knew ahead of time that this encounter would happen. ’’...F-frisk..?’’ Flowey more likely said it out of confusion and a little bit of sadness.

  


''M-My child?'' Toriel looked like she was on the verge of starting a mental breakdown. Then again the three of them were too. ’’...sweetheart?’’ Sans looked happy but he wanted to cry too but he just couldn’t. ’’Do you think she can see us too?’’

  


''Most likely,'' Chara says in a nonchalant response.

  


**L**

**E**

**T**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**G**

**A**

**M**

**E**

**S**

**B**

**E**

**G**

**I**

**N!**

  
???


End file.
